Traffic Direction Change Day
Traffic Direction Change Day (Rijrichting vervangdag), commonly known as T-Day in English was the day when traffic was changed in Brunant. Due to last-minute setbacks, the change actually took place on 2 October instead of the planned 1st; it has given rise to the phrase "a 1st October" and "een eerste Oktober", in Brunanter English/Dutch. Background Since the first automobiles were introduced in Brunant in 1898, Brunanters drove on the left of the road, as did most countries at the time. In the 1920s many European countries began to change from driving on the left to the right, prompting some to support a change. During the German occupation of Brunant, the Germans introduced right-hand-side driving. But, as driving was restricted to the military and important officials, average Brunanters did not become accustomed to the change. After the war, Brunant continued driving on the left. The push for a change was accelerated in the mid 1950s in order to "Modernize with Europe". Traffic Direction Change Law The Traffic Direction Change Law (Rijrichting Wijzigen Wet) was the law introduced into Congress in May 1958. There was initially heavy opposition among conservatives, especially the White Party and CDU, who feared mass chaos and huge, unnecessary costs. Many elements in society, both young and old, were against it. The benefits to the change gradually won over more politicians and when it appeared like the law was going to pass, seemed to stop caring. Congress set T-Day to Sunday 1 October 1961; on Sundays traffic would be lighter and less people would be out, making it easier for the change. In 1960 the government began a publications campaign to raise awareness, but it was not successful. As 1961 went by, the Traffic Commission and the Department of Transpotation became flooded with calls and letters asking if there was a need to change cars and people were becoming frantic about T-Day. Most right-hand side signs and signals had already been installed in the weeks before the day but had been covered. During the transition the covers were meant to be removed and transferred to the old left-hand side signs. T-Day As T-Day approached cities across Brunant were almost ready for the changeover. But on 28 June (Thursday) city workers in Koningstad and Cape Cross went on strike. Negotiations to get them back to work dragged on an it was only until the 1st October that they agreed to terms, too late to begin the change that day. It was later postponed to Monday the second. On Monday, the actual transition was completely chaotic. While Brunanters had been discouraged and even banned from driving through most of the day, they had to go to work that day and streets were filled with cars. Policemen and other traffic wardens could not get people to change easily. Grijzestad made the transition relatively easily, as it banned driving completely (except for essential vehicles) and imposed a Th. 250 fine. Koningstad, on the other hand, was a mess and over 49 accidents were reported during the day. It was only until 18:00 that the city had changed over, well after most other cities. Delays in Adams Parish led it to make the transition fully by the morning of June 3, with Middleton being the last town to change in Brunant. Category:Events Category:Road transport